marvel_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett)
Logan james_howlett_wolverine1.png LOGAN01.gif young_james_howlett_by_samuelgbean.png wolverine child.png Alx-Wolverine.gif Logan44.png Ctbp_logan_street_cloths.gif Logan(Micro).gif Wolverine-suit.gif TH-Logan5.gif wolverineo.gif loganxmen3ax9.gif Logan_1.gif marvel-logan.gif wolverine6-Almond.gif wolverine5-Almond.gif TH-Logan25.gif wolverinePun16_felipe.gif Wolverine-WindsorSmith.gif TH-Logan22.gif Logan--Howie.gif wolverine2animated---howie.gif Wolverine 18.gif alx-re wolve.gif ctbp_wolvie_trench.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif Logan_2.gif wolverinebarrx4.gif TH-Logan18.gif TH-Logan19.gif TH-Logan21.gif TH-Logan20.gif TH-Logan13.gif TH-Logan14.gif ctbp_wolverine_05.gif TH-WolverineWWIa.gif TH-WolverineWWIb.gif TH-WolverineWWIc.gif TH-Logan23.gif logan ---howie by Lilguyz Archive.gif Wolverine-1-Bar.png Wolverine-4-Bar.png MP_Logan_Undies_Jan_07.gif wolverine ww2.png Wolverine-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(ComeToTheMoonAndViewHeavenlyBodies)-Spz.gif Wolverine-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(BigFunOnMonsterIsland)-Spz.gif Wolverine-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(TakeAWakandaWildSide)3-Spz.gif Wolverine-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(TakeAWakandaWildSide)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-MarvelSwimsuitSpecial(TakeAWakandaWildSide)-Spz.gif Wolverine-MarvelIllustrated(TheBoysAndGirlsOfSummer)-Spz.gif Wolverine1.png Wolvie1.png ABEL_Wolverine_Logan_1101.PNG Logan-KittyPrydeAgentOfSHIELD(TheCalling)-Spz.gif ABEL_Wolverine_Logan_1102.PNG Wolverine-SuperSoldiers(TheSavageGame)-Spz.gif Wolverine-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)-Spz.gif Wolverine-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)2-Spz.gif Logan-ColossusBloodlines(Part1)-Spz.gif Wolverine-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)5-Spz.gif Logan-Nightcrawler(Issue5)2-Spz.gif Logan-Nightcrawler(Issue5)-Spz.gif logan-1.png Wolverine-4.gif Logan-SabretoothDeathHunt(AKissBeforeDying)-Spz.gif Logan-SubMariner(SubMarinerRevolutionpt3)-Spz.gif wolverine heroes.png Logan-XMenAlphaFlight(Survivors)-Spz.gif Wolverine-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)2-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)2-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)3-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)4-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)5-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)6-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)7-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)8-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)9-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)10-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)11-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)12-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)13-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)14-Spz.gif Logan-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)15-Spz.gif Logan-XTremeXPose(ChasingSmoke)-Spz.gif Logan-XTremeXPose(Watershed)-Spz.gif Logan-HulkAndWolverineSixHours(Part1)-Spz.gif Logan-HulkAndWolverineSixHours(Part1)2-Spz.gif Logan-HulkAndWolverineSixHours(Part1)3-Spz.gif Logan-HulkAndWolverineSixHours(Part2)-Spz (1).gif Logan-HulkAndWolverineSixHours(Conclusion)-Spz.gif Logan-HulkAndWolverineSixHours(Conclusion)2-Spz.gif Logan-Jubilee(HardKnocksWithShaneShooter)-Spz.gif Logan-Jubilee(DanceDanceRevolution)-Spz.gif Logan-Jubilee(IfThisBeTheEnd)-Spz.gif First Costume Wolverine_first_appearance.gif AWolverine-JamesHowlett-Romita 13.gif wolverine2tm4oxa.png Wolverine19.gif Wolverine 1 (Original Yellow).gif WolverineIH-ar.png Wolverine-Trimpe.gif Wolverine-JamesHowlett2-Romita.gif Wolverine-JamesHowlett-Romita.gif ABEL_Wolverine_OriginalCostume_1101.PNG origin10.png ABEL_Wolverine_OriginalCostume_1102.PNG MJ_WolverineJamesHowlett_1.png Classic Costume Blanchett_wolverine70s.gif Ctbp_a_wolverine.gif JW_Wolverine.gif Wolverine2.png woveri10.gif Wolverine I2.gif af wolverine_Dfist.png Bbw_wolverine1.png Wolverine TA.gif ctbp_quitely_wolverine.gif _FUDGE_MARVEL_Wolverine_01.gif micrologan2(1).gif SQG_WolverineClassic.png TC_Wolverine_JamesHowlett_2b.gif txf_Wolverine.gif wolver10.png wolverine (121).gif Wolverine01-Byrne3-Urban.gif Wolverine2.gif Wolverine2JLM2PsB--Orlock.gif Wolverine02-NXM-Kirby2-Urban.gif Wolverine03-NXM-Kirby2-Urban.gif Wolverine2tm4oxb.png Wolverine5-faver.png Wolverine11.gif Wolverine 2 (Classic ).gif Wolverine 399.gif Wolverine 799.gif Wolverine-199.png Wolverine-2nd.gif wolverine-Almond.gif Wolverine-Byrne.gif Wolverine_CA.gif Wolverine-Classic-1.png wolverine classic----howie by Lilguyz Archive.gif WolverineClassic-JR.gif Wolverine-Cockrum.gif wolverine facu.png wolverine-faver-1.png Wolverine_felipe.gif wolverine in costume by Lilguyz Archive.gif wolverineni9.png wolverine_recolor-faver-1.png wolverinetm8ot.png Wolverine-Uncanny(TheDoomsmithScenario)-Spz.gif wolverinev.png WolverineZed-1.png wolvie.png WSS_WOLVERINE.png x_wolverine_01_rar.gif wolverine2_alpha1075.GIF wolverine2l.gif wolverine3l.gif Wolviepixels.png Wolvie_WIP-3.png wolverine damaged.png wolver11.gif Wolverine (14).png wolverine99.gif wolverine-finished.gif wolverine2e.png Wolverine789.png micro_retro_wolverine_by_everydaybattman-d4skts9.png wolvie6.png ABEL_Wolverine_90s_1101.PNG xas_wolverine-1.png ABEL_Wolverine_ClassicYellow_1101.PNG wolverine1_by_mrkinetix-d6uxgwu.png alex-yellow.png Wolverine-DCvsMarvel(Round1)-Spz.gif Wolverine-SabretoothDeathHunt(CityOfLightCityOfNight)-Spz.gif MJ_WolverineJamesHowlett_2.png Wolverine-Darksun24.png Wolverine-WolverineSaudade(Saudade)-Spz.gif Wolverine_B_zpsyp9qjxwx.gif Kitty Pryde and Wolverine (1984) Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Lies)-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)2-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)2-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Terror)3-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)5-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)3-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Courage)-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Rebirth)4-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeAndWolverine(Honor)-Spz.gif Logan-KittyPrydeShadowAndFlame(DragonQuest)-Spz.gif Havok and Wolverine (1988) Logan-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(MexicanStandoff)-Spz.gif Logan-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(MexicanStandoff)2-Spz.gif Logan-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(MexicanStandoff)3-Spz.gif Logan-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(TenderLovingLies)-Spz.gif Logan-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(MexicanStandoff)4-Spz.gif Wolverine-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(Duel)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(Duel)-Spz.gif Wolverine-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(Duel)3-Spz.gif Wolverine-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(Endgame)-Spz.gif Wolverine-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(Endgame)2-Spz.gif Logan-HavokAndWolverineMeltdown(Endgame)-Spz.gif Third Costume Heroclix-Wolverine.gif 8-wolverine_(2).gif Ano-Serval2080.gif Fudge_M_Wolverine01_december2006.gif Logan_san.gif RyanCWolverine11.gif Wolverine I3.gif Bbw_wolverine9.png Blanchett_Wolverinebrown.gif DaiLoganClassic9.png fudge_mar-Wolverine-JAN07.gif micro Wolverine.gif SQG_Wolverine.png TC_Wolverine_JamesHowlett_3b.gif TimmWolverine9.png Wolv9.png wolverine3-Almond.gif wolverine4-Almond.gif wolverine77.png Wolverine99.png Wolverine2 (1).gif Wolverine2-faver.png Wolverine03-Byrne3-Urban.gif Wolverine599.gif Wolverine20.gif Wolverine 3a by Lilguyz Archive.gif Wolverine 3 (Ceremonial Brown).gif Wolverine 3b99.gif Wolverine 3b by Lilguyz Archive.gif Wolverine 699.gif Wolverine-3rd.gif wolverine_alpha1075.gif Wolverineani99.gif WolverineBW-JR.gif Wolverine-JamesHowlett-Miller1.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif Wolverine-JamesHowlett-Miller2.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif Wolverine-Miller.gif WolverineJLM2PsB--Orlock.gif x-men-wolverine.gif wolverineredo7.png wolverineredoA7.png Wolverine-UXM221.gif wolverinegf.gif Microheroe_man_Wolverine_80_years 1.gif Microheroe_man_Wolverine_80_years 2.gif wolverineclass.gif Wolverine200.gif micro_classic_brown_wolverine_by_everydaybattman-d4qjv25.gif wolverine1 (1).png wolver12.gif wolverine1985.png wolvie64.png ABEL_Wolverine_80s_1101.PNG wolverine_by_everydaybattman-d72vff6.png ABEL_Wolverine_ClassicBrown_1101.PNG Wolverine_C_zps2fb435ed.gif alex-brown.png Abel_Wolverine_Brown_1101.PNG MJ_WolverineJamesHowlett_3.png Wolverine-XMenAlphaFlight(Survivors)-Spz.png Wolverine_C_zpskpumgyom.gif HxlQQ1H.png Sh'iar costume Shi_Ar Wolverine.gif WolverineShiAr-MFD.gif Wolverine 13.gif Wolverine-Uncanny(WhereNoXManHasGoneBefore)-Spz.gif Wolverine 4.gif wolverine1_alpha1075.GIF ABEL_Wolverine_ShiarCostume_1101.PNG ABEL_Wolverine_ShiarCostume_1102.PNG 90's years costume Logan3.gif TH-Wolverine18.gif Wolverine_JL.gif Wolverine I4.png JR-WolverineX-Men.gif Wolverine 5 (Yellow Blue)A.gif Wolverine-JamesHowlett-JLee.gif by Lilguyz Archive.gif ABEL_Wolverine_90sXMenUniform_1101.PNG ABEL_Wolverine_90sXMenUniform_1102.PNG Savage Savage wolverine.png Wolverine 4 (Yellow ferol).gif Wolverine 4 (Yellow wild).gif X-Men_Wolverine_HzJ-1.gif wolverine no adamantium.png Wolverine Savage.gif ABEL_Wolverine_Savage_1101.PNG Wolverine-OnslaughtXMen(TraitorToTheCause)-Spz.gif Wolverine-Wolverine(FacesInTheFire)-Spz.gif ABEL_Wolverine_Savage_1102.PNG New X-Men TH-Wolverine17.gif FUDGE_Wolverine_001.gif FUDGE_Wolverine_002.gif Logan1bg9.gif Wolverine-newxmen2.gif gbwolvie5.gif James99.gif marvel-wolvie1.gif TH-Wolverine28.gif TH-Wolverine29.gif Wolverine 16.gif Wolverine 17.gif Wolverine-Darksun17.png wolverine-newxmen.gif wolverine-newxmen3.gif wolverine-newxmen4.gif Wolverinenewxmen.gif wolverinewearingglassesjh8.gif wolverinesgodlovesmankivo9.gif NewX-MenWolverine_jch06-22-12.gif Wolverine-NewXMen-DRacine12.gif ABEL_Wolverine_NewXMen_1101.PNG ABEL_Wolverine_NewXMen_1102.PNG Astonishing X-Men & New Avengers AstonishingWolverine1_jch12-14-10.gif Wolverine-Uncanny(TheEndOfHistory)2-Spz.gif MKWolverine.gif Wolverine I7.png Wolverine-AstonishingXMen.gif MightWolverine-Timmstyle.gif Blanchett_wolverine.gif Wolverine I10.png Ast8.png AstonishingWolv8.gif capwolvie18.png DVN_Wolverine1.gif AstonishingWolverine.png Lobezno.gif MARVEL_Wolverine_Str.gif MP-Logan-new.gif MP-Logan-new-2.gif serval2xb.gif serval0ay.gif serval5fw.gif wolver10.gif wolverine (2).GIF wOLVERINE (3).gif Wolverine (14).gif Wolverine 10 (yellow current).gif wolverine7kg9.png WolverineCassaday.gif wolverined6hx8.gif Wolverine-Darksun31.png Wolverine-Darksun41.png wolverinegs3.gif Wolverine-JamesHowlet-Chaykin.gif Wolverine-Perez.gif Wolverine-UncannyTheEndOfHistory2-S.gif Wolverine-UncannyTheEndOfHistory-Sp.gif wolvie1tf8.gif WolverineZed1.png Servalkl21.gif Wolverine10bl71.gif Microheroe_man_Wolverine_New_Avengers_7.gif ABEL_Wolverine_AstonishingXMen_1101.PNG Wolverine (rivisitato).png Wolverine21.gif Wolverine31.gif Wolverine41.gif Wolverineco.gif ABEL_Wolverine_AstonishingXMen_1102.PNG Wolverine-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)4-Spz.gif Wolverine-XMenRegenesis(Untitled)3-Spz.gif Wolverine-SubMariner(SubMarinerRevolutionpt3)-Spz.gif Recent Costume (Before WXM#1) Wolverine-Uncanny(SFXpt1)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-Uncanny(SFXpt1)-Spz.gif Wolverine-XInfernus(ThisMortalCoil)-Spz.gif Wolverine-XInfernus(ThisMortalCoil)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-XInfernus(WhatYouWishFor)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-XInfernus(WhatYouWishFor)-Spz.gif DVN_newWolverine.gif AstonishingWolverine2_jch12-20-10.gif X-WolverineZed.png Wolverine (65).png Wolverine-Darksun89.png wolverine-x-men.png Wolverine-1_zps840b4a1d.png Wolverine2_zps929dc6cc.png ABEL_Wolverine_AstonishingCostume2_1101.PNG Wolverine2-ar.png Wolverine-ar.png Blanchett_Wolverinesanfran.gif Wolverine (2)9.png wolverinee.gif WolverineIIZed9.png WolverineNewAvengers8.png wolverine5bv.gif Wolverineastxmen.gif wolverine49.gif WOLVERINE I.png ION_JW_MJT_Wolverine_Unmasked_2012.gif ION_JW_MJT_Wolverine_2012.gif uncanny_x_men__wolverine_by_geekinell-d4iqywl.png wolverine_by_sr_takito-d4myqfl.png Logan_UncannyXForce_Self-001c.PNG Uncanny X-Force DVN_Wolverine-3.gif TH-Wolverine32a.gif TH-Wolverine32b_(2).gif WolverineXF-ar.png Wolverine-XForce(AngelsAndDemonspt1)-Spz.gif Wolverine-XForce(PromoArt)-Spz.gif Wolverine UXF.png iaza14441487988300.gif Blanchett_Wolverinexforce.gif NewWolverine.gif x_force_wolverine_by_samuelgbean.png zan_wolverine.png MP_Wolverine_XForce1.gif MP_Wolverine_XForce2.gif MP_Wolverine_XForce3.gif wolverinewa.png wolverine85.gif WOLVERINE II.png wolver14.gif wolver13.gif uncanny_x_men__wolverine_by_geekinell-d4iufw1.png ABEL_Wolverine_UncannyXForce_1101.PNG AXM: Xenogenesis Wolverine-AstonishingXenogenesis(Xenogenesis)3-Spz.gif Logan-AstonishingXenogenesis(Xenogenesis)-Spz.gif Wolverine-AstonishingXenogenesis(Xenogenesis)5-Spz.gif Wolverine-AstonishingXenogenesis(Xenogenesis)-Spz.gif wolverineastxmen2.gif wolver17.gif ABEL_Wolverine_Xenogenesis_1101.PNG Other Costumes Wolverine-Uncanny(GoldRush)-Spz.gif Wolverine-Uncanny(BeyondTheFarthestStar)-Spz.gif Wolverine X-Statix.gif Wolverine-Uncanny(MindGames)-Spz (1).gif Wolverine_stayed_feral7.png Wolverine-MesmeroInfluenced.gif wolverine solo costume.gif Microheroe_man_Wolverine.gif W-Fear_Itself.png WOLVERINE III.png Wolverine-Darksun412.png WOLVERINE IIII.png Wolverine-Darksun12.png TH-Logan24.gif TH-Logan15.gif TH-Logan16.gif Wolverine-AvengersVsXMen(Round12)-Spz.gif wolverine_and_the_x_men_22.gif Wolverine-Darksun39.png Wolverine X4 wolverinenow.png Wolverine-UncannyAvengers(AvengeTheEarthpt2)-Spz.png Wolverine-Darksun46.png Wolverine-Deadpool3(DeadpoolRoastsTheMarvelUniverse)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-Deadpool3(DeadpoolRoastsTheMarvelUniverse)-Spz.gif Wolverine_Hydra_zpsgevdapfg.gif Wolverine-Uncanny(Quarantinept5)-Spz.gif Marvel NOW! wolverine_modern_micro_by_talisonpulido-d5h8a4a.png UncannyAvengers_Wolverine01a_Self.png UncannyAvengers_Wolverine01b_Self.png Wolverine_MarvelNow.png wolvie5.png wolver16.gif Wolverine-Darksun4.png Wolverine-Darksun3.png X_Men_micro_heroes_by_Mentor6pclear-wolverine.png ABEL_Wolverine_MarvelNow1stCostume_1101.PNG Wolverine_zpsacq10gem.png Wolverine2_zpsvepcesph.png Wolverine3_zps1suydpbr.png Wolverine4_zpsvcbkmlz0.png Wolverine5_zpsofdy8ish.png All-New Marvel NOW! Wolverine-Darksun38.png ABEL_Wolverine_AllNewMarvelNow_1101.PNG Logan-Nightcrawler(IfAtFirstYouDontSucceedTriTrimegaAgain)-Spz.gif Wolverine-Nightcrawler(Issue1)-Spz.gif The Wolverine.png Wolverine-Wolverine(RogueLoganpt1)-Spz.gif Wolverine-Wolverine(RogueLoganpt1)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-Wolverine(RogueLoganpt1)4-Spz.gif Death of Wolverine Logan-DeathOfWolverine(DeathOfWolverinept4)-Spz.gif Logan-DeathOfWolverine(DeathOfWolverinept4)2-Spz.gif Logan-DeathOfWolverine(DeathOfWolverinept4)3-Spz.gif After Returning Wolverine-Uncanny5(ThisIsForeverpt3)2-Spz.gif Wolverine-Uncanny5(ThisIsForeverpt3)-Spz.gif Alternates See Wolverine (Disambiguation). Aliases WeaponX.png|'Weapon X' Wolverine death88.gif|'Death' Wolverine-AstonishingSpiderManAndWolverine(AnotherFineMesspt5)-Spz.gif|'Phoenix' Wolverine 18.gif|'Patch' Wolverine-Darksun33.png|'Revolto the Clown' Category:Wolverine & the X-Men Category:Uncanny X-Force Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Alpha Flight Category:Weapon X Category:X-Men Category:X-Force Category:Avengers Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Fantastic Four Category:Secret Defenders Category:New Avengers Category:Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning student body Category:Team X Category:Uncanny Avengers Category:New Fantastic Four Category:Offer's Squad Category:Canadians Category:Krakoans Category:The 198 Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Family Wolverine Category:Bannervengers Category:Versions of James "Logan" Howlett Category:The Flight Category:W